Twin Rebirth
by silverwell
Summary: With his twin brother dead after an 8-yr long fight with a Darkfallen's poison, Tunaak is inflicted with the same poison. A dead girl seeks to help him as his twin seeks his ax and a Druid seeks vengeance for her love's death.
1. Holy Prisoner

**Author's Note:  
**I notice a HUGE recent traffic spike for this story and one other... I'm willing to make a deal with the fans of this story...  
Write me reviews, and I shall create a sequel! You heard me! A sequel!

**Twin Rebirth  
Part One  
**Once the score of rotting ghouls were finally rendered immobile, and their necromantic magics had vanished from the grotesque bodies, Tunaak grunted at his handiwork. His trusted ax must have brought down half of them, the tendrils of Light that lashed out from his armor perhaps took about four of them, and the use of raw Light likely took the other six.  
Hefting the large ax on his shoulder, he turned and strolled deeper into the ruined city. The Northrend Scourge must have just found the seeming recently ruined town, the score of bodies having just left to roam or return to their main numbers. Tunaak grimaced as a blast of chilling wind buffeted him, his chapped lips and chin tendrils reminding him that he shouldn't have gone without some sort of protection or lotion.

The scent of death was strong on the wind, so strong that it nearly made Tunaak recoil. Heavy, booming footsteps alerted Tunaak of something near. Something large, and perhaps clumsy, was very near.  
Readying his ax, he scanned the area and ducked behind the remaining wall of one building.  
A wall of Scourge parts barreled into him, sending him rolling in the direction he had come from. Using the momentum, he peeled himself back to his hooves as the head of his ax gleamed under the setting Northrend sun.

The large abomination thundered toward Tunaak. The draenei didn't back down, even with the grotesque open belly that threatened to splatter guts and gore at him. Four crooked, awkward arms stretched over the abomination as Tunaak readied his ax to strike.  
One large arm lashed out with the hook in hand, the ax meeting the rusty and blood caked blade a split second before it tore his own flesh. The two left arms stretched around and over Tunaak, grabbing the draenei and yanking him off his hooves. The hook was forced away, knocking the ax out of Tunaak's grip as he was yanked. Tunaak found his chest pinned against some of the abomination's remaining belly, though uncomfortably close to the gaping hole where its abdomen should have been.

With a guttural grunt-like laugh, the abomination began walking. To where, Tunaak didn't know. This was the last thing he had expected, squirming with all his might against the Scourge's two arms. He whispered a prayer to the Light, beginning an Exorcism spell. The abomination growled, sweeping one hand from its other side to knock the captive unconscious before the spell was completed.

**Ten Years Ago**  
"Surrender, Mattis!" the draenei yelled, swinging his massive ax. It gleamed under Bloodmyst's setting sun, seemingly eager to bring justice as Light danced over the weapon.

"Hmph!" came a smug retort, "I will break you, blue mongrel!" The shield whirled around, the ax glancing heavily over the golden metal. Flaming sparks erupted from the contact as the ax was brought back and readied for another strike.  
As the draenei lashed his ax out once more, Mattis brought his longsword up for his own strike. The longsword went flying when the two weapons met, the sword digging into a nearby tree and trembling from the impact.

When the Blood Elf recoiled after his swords was rent from his grip, his empty hand jerked to a hilt at his belt. As the ax was whirled around and brought in for another strike, Mattis drew the dagger swiftly. He stepped into the swing, using his shielded shoulder to stop the muscular arm with the ax, and buried his dagger into the leather over the draenei's abdomen.  
With a howl of anguish, the draenei knocked Mattis away with his free arm. Three more draenei wearing the Hand of Argus tabards rushed on scene, surrounding Mattis with their weapons drawn. One draenei circled behind Mattis, who now had exhausted all his weapons and remained only with his Sunhawk shield. He grabbed Mattis from behind as the other two came in to bind him.

The stabbed draenei cringed as he fell to his knees, Mattis spatting, "You will die like the dog you are, blue blooded mongrel!" One of the Hand punched Mattis in the gut with his gauntleted hand. Mattis, though in chain armor, doubled over unconscious.  
As one of the Hand of Argus tossed the Blood Elf over his shoulder, the other two kneeled next to their ailing brother. Some of the flesh surrounding the dagger began to become corrupted, painfully and slowly consuming the uncorrupted.

Calling out to the elemental spirits, the draenei pleaded with them. Some answered, and tried their own magics to purge his body of the poison. Nothing worked, but perhaps a more powerful Shaman would help?  
The two that knelt next to the draenei helped him return to Blood Watch. There were no Shamans there, only a priest and a paladin. Even when the Triumvirate of the Hand of Argus joined in, their combined efforts still had no effect. The dagger was removed, but once the flesh over the wound was restored, it was almost immediately taken over by the corrupting poison.

**Prisoner**  
Tunaak was thrown into a cell. Still unconscious, his body rolled before stopping against rear stone wall. When he finally awoke, the sun had long set below the icy seas, the moon casting a gentle glow through a small round hole. Groaning, his eyes slowly flickered open.  
Sitting up, Tunaak found himself without his blessed armor, but worse, without his holy ax. Being without both weapon and armor, there was no way he'd be able to battle the Scourge that had imprisoned him…

But why was he being held prisoner? The Scourge were very well known for reanimating the bodies they fell, not holding prisoners. What they had in store for this one draenei, however, Tunaak did not want to stay and find out.  
His head throbbed from being knocked out, a large bump on the side of his head showing where he was hit. Slowly, he pushed himself up to sit and looked out the bars of the cell. A few gored and bloody bodies decorated some of the hooks that dangled from the ceiling, most of the remaining hooks were decorated with various body parts or organs. Perhaps some of the ghouls fed here or a necromancer wanted to practice a new experiment or spell...

Tunaak gasped, recoiling as he resisted the urge to vomit as his eyes passed one of the bodies, the body of a young draenei female. She must have been killed very recently, her blood recently dried on the hook and over her grotesquely gored body.  
The male draenei pushed himself to his hooves. Though dizzy and nauseous, Tunaak forced himself to the bars that separated him from the rest of the room. He kneeled at the bars, clasping his hands together and resting his thumbs against his crest. Quietly, he spoke a prayer to the Light for the recently dead draenei. The Light responded, glowing a comforting resonance over the still living draenei and stretching to the dead female.

The prayer was cut short with the heavy wooden door being beaten open and slamming against the wall. A Darfkallen entered, growling in a demonic tongue as hand erupted in a black and green flame. He hurled the ball of sickly black and green at the praying draenei full force.  
Tunaak couldn't move fast enough to dodge, the deathly magic sending him reeling to the corner. If not for the Light, he would have easily perished with the assault. The Darkfallen's High Elven features contorted with anger, but soon he replaced it with a look of bridled wrath. His eyes glared wickedly as his lips were drawn to a sneer.

"That is not wise, mongrel," he spat. As he continued speaking, Tunaak pushed himself to sit back up, leaning on an elbow, "Be fortunate that you are still alive, for _I_ would have left you as feed for the ghouls!"

"Then why am I still alive…?" Tunaak grimaced. The deathly spell seemed to linger briefly, trying to angrily devour the draenei. Tunaak's willpower with the Light was all that kept it at bay, and he was thankful the spell was fading.

"Because Prince Amuun willed it to be so," came a cold reply. "He said you looked 'familiar,' as if he had met you before…" With a frown from the draenei in response, the Darkfallen continued, shaking his head, "But no matter. Once he has his own answers, you will be disposed of."

"And if I don't have answers?" Tunaak's question angered the Darkfallen, and the undead elf growled. He began another spell, but was cut short by the appearance of a second Darkfallen.

"Stand down, Prince Karsel." Prince Amuun radiated with power, allowing his undead aura coarse through the air without hesitation. Tunaak cringed at the aura, his stomach threatening to toss up what little was in it. The bandana around his nose and jaw concealed his features well, as there was no wrinkling when he spoke. He continued, "This one is mine, and mine alone."  
Karsel nodded, albeit with a furious frown. He wanted some fun, too, but was not in the position or with the power to argue with Prince Amuun. With a motion from Amuun, Karsel left them alone, disappearing through the door.

Shutting it behind the other Prince, Amuun turned to eye Tunaak coldly. The draenei had sat up once more, letting his tail curl over his thigh. Under the Darkfallen's stare, Tunaak glanced around. All there was to be found was a solitary, beaten old stool setting on the other side of the room.  
"I would know you, draenei…" Amuun spoke slowly, calculatedly, "But something is quite wrong… A blade had been stolen from me by a wretched Sin'dorei. Not just any blade, but one bathed in a particular disease that slowly ate any living being within a day. This blade was… thrust into a draenei shortly after they had crashed on Azuremyst."

Amuun slowly stepped the length of the room, continuing, "The blade was enchanted so that it was bound to me in a unique way. I knew very well when the blade pierced flesh. I also would gain knowledge of who it struck as the corruption devoured the living… The draenei that my blade struck looked so much like you, but he is dead now."  
Amuun laughed so coldly, the sound made Tunaak's spine tingle chillingly. The Blood Prince continued, "After eight long years, he died! Eight years, mongrel! Everyone else who had died from that blade's poison were all killed within the first day they were struck! The more strong willed or Light blessed perhaps lasted a week!"

Tunaak blinked. So that's how his twin brother had been poisoned. By a blade that Amuun crafted and coated with poison.  
"It was your blade that Mattis used?" Tunaak eyed Amuun unfaltering. He would not submit to acting weak or pathetic before any of the Scourge's forces or figureheads. Better to die strong than to die pathetically.

"Yes! It was my blade," Amuun growled. "But that mangy Sin'dorei stole it before I was able to leave Quel'Thelas with the Lich King! The poison that lingers on the blade was incredibly difficult to make, and even more-so to duplicate… But no matter…"  
Amuun clasped his hands together over his chest, smirking coldly, "I knew the draenei that mongrel struck had died, and yet here you are before me. The poison would have carried on, whether brought to life or reanimated, and yet here you are free of my poison… Tell me, how was your body purged of the poison?"


	2. Crystal Grave

**Twin Rebirth  
Part 02  
**Rosewell soared high above the Northrend tundra, her deep purple stormcrow feathers melting nicely against the pitch black sky. With a mighty cry, she eyed the ruined town below her. Stormcrows didn't have the best eyes at night, but she still saw what she needed.  
Eyeing a particular ax that seemed to lie casually on one of the frozen streets, Rose descended. The ax gleamed familiarly as she closed in. The scent of undeath was fairly strong in the air, causing Rose to reconsider her path. Veering skyward, she quickly scanned the area. No movements, nothing to give way to any unwanted presence.

Dropping down, she landed lightly on the snow. Quickly scanning her immediate surroundings, she was satisfied that nothing had changed. Looking down at the gleaming ax, her feathers ruffled and puffed. This was Tunaak's ax, and his scent was still strong as ever on it.  
Examining the surrounding snow, Rose eyed the tracks that left their impressions. There was a struggle. Tunaak's hooves stood out, but ended near were the ax dropped. Heavy, uneven tracks approached the hooves, but only the lumbering footfalls were all that stomped away.

Hoping on top of the ax, Rose clenched her form's claws around the shaft where a hole was carved into the massive blade. Flapping her wings furiously, she pushed herself into the sky. The ax must have weighed threefold her Stormcrow's form, but to underestimate the Stormcrow's strength was naïve.  
Slowly but surely, Rosewell rose into the sky with the ax. She peered down at the ground, eyeing the lumbering and clumsy footsteps that had departed the ax's resting place, and veered in the direction.

**Two Years Ago**  
Tunaak and Rose kneeled on either side of the draenei at the Exodar's inn. The poison had finally seeped into the last of his energy, and strength to live. Rose grasped his cheeks as the draenei's eyes radiated passionately. One of his large navy hands rose to brush against her cheek.

"Brother…!" Tunaak choked, grasping the draenei's forearm. After all these years, he had thought his twin had died on the crash… only to find out he was suffering from a horrendous disease that ate him alive!

"Do not grieve for me…" he rasped as his breaths quivered. He was crying, they were all crying. Tunaak lowered his head, his crest touching the other navy hand that looked exactly like his. Then again, they both looked exactly like the other.

"Hold on, there may be-" Rose's voice choked in her throat. Though she knew he was alive since the week the Exodar crashed, she never really left his side until more recently. The draenei had spent the most of the previous eight years searching for a cure, but every lead or attempt turned cold or incapable.  
For two years, Rose had known Tunaak. It was by request that she didn't mention his brother, leaving Tunaak in the dark about his brother's condition. It was by request that she looked out for Tunaak… the twin secretly wanting her to not watch him die.

A draenei quietly rapped a wood cane on the floor. Though the innkeeper, patrons and various workers had quietly made their ways out of respect for the party, silence had seized the room abruptly. A presence like no other engulfed the room, seeming to cast a gentle Light about the room. A few murmured respects in the draenei native tongue, bowing their heads.

A large white hand gently grasped Tunaak's shoulder, causing the draenei to slowly look up. Tears streaked his cheeks, staining his collar where they had dripped down his two front chin tendrils. Tunaak gasped softly, words that he wanted to speak getting caught on his tongue.  
Sensing the presence as well, Rose turned her gaze. Her eyes radiated in solemn despair that seemed minute before this draenei's gaze. She reluctantly let go of the twin as she gazed up at the eyes that seemed ageless. He was touched, offering a light and humble bow to the trio.

"Druid Rosewell…" his baritone voice resonated with surprising softness. "And my children." The twin seemed to be at considerably more peace while the Prophet spoke. "Will you allow me to offer you one last blessing, Paladin of the Holy Light?"  
He offered his free to the ailing draenei. The hand was happily taken, and the Prophet seemed to radiate ever more brilliantly. Taking his large white hand from Tunaak, he placed the hand over the twin's crest as the Prophet's signet flickered brighter.

"By the Naaru, and the Holy Light," the Prophet prayed. As he reverted to his native tongue, the Prophet's voice stilled the air in the entire room. Everyone held their breath, gazing at the glistening Light that reverberated off their leader.  
The prayer was very rarely used. So rare, that those blessed with it were considered to be the closest to their Prophet's position with the Naaru and Light. The Light that accompanied the prayer expanded, covering both Rose and Tunaak.

When the prayer was finally finished, everyone slowly drew their next breaths, as if afraid to interrupt. Rose gently grasped the twin's hand, and as he gently squeezed hers, his gaze fell to his brother. Locking the gaze with Tunaak, the twin whispered. Tunaak sobbed, lowering his crest slightly as the twin's eyes closed.  
Rose cried his name, throwing an arm around him and grasping his garment. He no longer moved, for the poison that corrupted his flesh finally rang its final toll. The Prophet removed his hand from the twin's crest, bowing his head respectfully. He would be in a much better place, and with the help of the prayer, the journey there would be as swift as possible.

Tunaak was the first to move after a brief moment of silence that seemed to last far longer. He grabbed his brother to lift him up, and with a confused look from Rose, explained he would bury his twin. The Druid nodded, her own cheeks as stained and streaked with tears as Tunaak's.  
The Prophet rapped his cane on the floor, and as the Light seemed to withdraw into him, he lead them to the inn's only door.

They walked for several moments before coming across a lake. O'ros was already there, the Naaru's gentle tinkling radiating through the area as its shining body glowed brilliantly. O'ros seemed to have all attention on large crystal that the Exodar had shed during its crash. Even after eight years, not all of the crystals were recovered, many far too large and heavy to move.  
Tunaak and Rose both gasped, as the Naaru's appearance outside of the ship was quite rare. Sensing their presence, O'ros abandoned the crystal and turned so he faced the arrivals. The Naaru radiated gently, as if he also mourned the loss of Tunaak's twin.

"O'ros has requested a special burial for him," the Prophet explained. "He modified this crystal so that it would preserve him. Forever, all will know of this hero's feats for the Draenei."  
As he finished explaining, O'ros cast a soft tendril of Light to the twin. The Light engulfed the body, lifting the weight from Tunaak's arms. As the still living brother stepped forward, he hesitated, watching. The side of the crystal melted over the body as the Naaru pushed him against it. He was perfectly encased in it, to forever be preserved in the nearly indestructible crystal.

As a last gift to the fallen draenei, the base of the crystal was carved just below the preserved hooves, "For your valor, brave Hero of the Draenei. Forevermore, your deeds will live on through the hearts of your people. By the Light, your spirit lives. By the Naaru, rest well. By the Prophet, you are safe… and by the lives you've touched and loved, your breath of life will continue. ~Here lies Kanuut."  
The crystal casing seemed to glow lightly as Kanuut's name was finished being engraved. Whether it was the Naaru's doing, or that he had been a powerful Paladin, none could say. Or would say.

**Anna's Plea**  
"He's sad again, isn't he?" The tranquil, sad voice startled Rose that she almost lost grip on the ax. Was that Anna she heard? The Human woman had been dead for four years now, and yet that voice stood out like a balloon in the midst of bricks.  
"Kanuut's brother… is sad again."

"Anna!" Rose's Stormcrow form wouldn't allow her to speak through her mouth, as it was a beak, but at least she was able to use her mind to speak. She pushed the name out, cautiously trying to find the speaker.  
Anna appeared, or what seemed to be a spirit. She held her arms stretched out, her simple robe flapping in the wind as she flew head first next to Rose. Though her presence radiated lightly, her demeanor hinted a pang of sadness.

"Yes, Rose. It's Anna." Even after so long, and so far from her grave in Elwynn forest, she was all the way out here! "Kanuut said something about his brother a few hours ago, and it worried me. Kanuut looks for his ax right now… but I see you have it."

"Why would he be looking for his ax if he's worried about his brother?" Rose squawked, pumping her wings against a gust of wind that threatened to drag her backwards.

"He wants his ax so he can help Tunaak," Anna replied.  
Before Rose could send another word, Anna's spirit flew ahead at a tremendous speed. She quickly disappeared over a building as the wind picked up even more. Whether or not she noticed Rose being blasted backwards was unknown, as Rose was too focused on keeping aloft and ahead of the wind to keep focused on her.  
The wind was far too strong, and Rose could only helplessly watch the town disappear in front of her.


	3. Helping Hands

**Twin Rebirth  
Part Three**

No matter how much Tunaak resisted, the number and strength of Scourge proved too great. Ghouls made up the bulk of them in the small dungeon, a few deathly spellcasters rising here and there sharing their wicked glares at the Paladin. Tunaak struggled, but ultimately, his hands were bound behind him as two spellcasters held trained swords at his neck.  
Baring a fang, Tunaak was shoved to his hooves. Though the Spellcasters were the only ones that reached his shoulders in height, it didn't stop the lesser ghouls from roughing the draenei. He was pushed and shoved so much, Tunaak feared either of the blades at his neck would slice him open.

Hands bound behind him, and a pair of sinister swords at his throat, the Paladin was shoved up the cold stairs. Grimacing with a bared fang, he stumbled out of the door to land on the frozen earth. Prince Amuun turned to sneer at Tunaak as the draenei was forced to his knees. A cauldron with sickly bubbles cascading over parts of the rim teemed with a deathly concoction.  
Tunaak cringed at the sight of the cauldron, his stomach threatening to flip upside down. Hundreds of Scourge surrounded them, Prince Karset standing a few yards away from the spectacle of the Paladin hostage. Both of the Darkfallen's eyes gleamed with sinister accomplishment, Amuun showing the most anticipation.

Taking a rusted and blood stained blade from the nearest ghoul, Amuun turned to the cauldron. Time seemed to slow before Tunaak's eyes. The Blood Prince dipped the blade into the cauldron, a sharp and angry hiss erupting from the evil liquid causing the Paladin to clench his jaw.  
Drawing the blade from the cauldron, the end dripped as the blade gleamed with evil intent. Stepping up to the Paladin, Amuun could barely hold his own eagerness. With a quick thrust, the blade dug into Tunaak's exposed torso. The Prince dug the blade three inches as Tunaak howled.

The deathly disease eagerly began to eat into the Holy flesh as the blade seemed to linger for an eternity. As Tunaak's howl from the initial insertion quickly turned into a scream, the blade was slowly removed. The azure blood that went with the blade was quickly corrupted on the blade, turning black as it dripped off to the earth.  
The disease consumed the Paladin's flesh where it entered, turning his navy skin a deep black. As his twin hearts pounded furiously with the agony of the initial shock, Tunaak doubled over, grunting. To Amuun's disappointment, the disease didn't make as much progress as he had expected.

With a scowl, Amuun ordered, "Take him back to the cell! I will tend to him in a moment!"

**Kanuut's Ax  
**"Rosie..." a smooth baritone voice toned. As the Teldrassil trees cast gentle shadows upon them, large, navy arms wrapped around the Druid. Though she wasn't resting against his chest, she closed her eyes, embracing his touch.  
She hesitated wrapping her own arms around him, as even the slightest touch often proved painful over the corrupting poison that ate at most of his torso. Rose's eyes flickered painfully as she hesitated, and Kanuut's eyes did not fail to notice. "Oh, Rosie..." he murmured.

"Kanuut," Rose's gentle eyes locked with his. "There must be a cure for you, we just-" Rose began. She was hushed with a thick forefinger over her lips. She whimpered, raising her hands to grasp his cheeks. Three thousand years old, and she had never felt so helpless.  
What had started out as a poison that only covered a fist sized portion of his abdomen, now covered the vast majority of his torso, a shoulder and a half, most of his tail, and half his legs. His flesh was being consumed by it, and after over six years, it never looked so horrendous.

"Rosie," Kanuut choked, "we both know... there is no cure." He tugged her in for a hug, wincing with the contact. He didn't complain as Rose gasped. "I want to ask you... to take my ax to my twin. It is the last thing I know of that was passed down from our father."  
Rose began to speak again, but was once more cut short, "Rosie, please...!" Silence encroached suddenly as Rose hesitated.

"Of course, Kanuut," Rose finally spoke. After such a stretched battle with the consuming corruption, Kanuut was getting very weak. He would soon be unable to carry the ax at all, let alone be able to swing it in battle.  
Kanuut ran his hand through Rose's sapphire blue hair almost listless. "My love... do not grieve for me when I am gone... for even when my body perishes-" he gently rested his crest upon her forehead "-I will still linger on with you and Torra..."

**Fallen Stormcrow  
**Rose crashed into a large snow drift, her feathered body flailed as it instinctively released the ax. Grounded harshly from the violent blast of wind, the Druid hunkered against the snow as she struggled to press her wings against her body and prevent her form from getting blasted away again. She cawed loudly, pushing herself to the ax she dropped.  
The wind cut through her small body like several large blades trying to cleave her. With a strained effort, she finally dug one talon where she had previously gripped the large ax. Hoping this would keep her stormcrow form from flying off in the wind, she concentrated on melting into her bear form.

Her beak softened, expanding into the familiar snout. Her ears shortened and rounded out as her feathers melted and her body swelled. Intimidating fangs gleamed in her maw as her wings stretched and expanded into large arms. Her crow legs made similar transformation as the tail feathers disappeared into a stubby tail.  
Rose stepped back so her bear form's forepaw rested on the ax. With a mighty roar into the wind, she craned her neck. She nosed the ax before stretching her clumsy bear fingers over the hilt. Running with the ax would be awkward, but with the wind screaming in the wrong direction, there was no other option.

She ran. Impossible at full speed with the ax gripped in one paw, but she ran as fast as her bear form would allow.

**Anna's Visit**  
Tunaak was thrown in the cell roughly, the large draenei landing hard on the stone floor. He cringed, grasping his abdomen as the corrupting poison seared and wracked with pain. Pushing with his knees, he dragged himself to the back wall. Every motion of his abdomen seemed to amplify the pain. Tunaak didn't bother muffling the agonized cries or yelps, too focused on trying to figure out what to do next as his hand bumped into the wall.  
With as much effort as he could manage, Tunaak forced himself to sit against the wall. He panted as he slipped off his shirt to examine the wound Amuun gave him. He gasped, laying a hand next to the wound. Already, the poison spread to cover twice the size of his fist.

With a heavy sigh, he looked up through the small round window. His thoughts drew him to Keda. To his daughters Kimmy and Abha. To Civardi, Wynn and their son... Tunaak's thoughts taunted him with the knowledge that he was out here alone, and his family safe in Stormwind...  
A transparent form drifted through the window, interrupting Tunaak's thoughts. The draenei blinked, considering the likelihood of this being some sort of trick of either Blood Prince's doing. The form looked far too shadowy to recognize as it slowly drifted down to Tunaak.

It seemed to sit right next to him, offering a soft and soothing presence. Her features sharpened and Tunaak gasped, "Anna...!" She beamed warmly, laying a gentle hand over the one on his abdomen.

"Tunaak," she blinked slowly. Her features quickly contorted, a painful expression resonating from her eyes. "I am too late..."  
Tunaak couldn't take his eyes off her for what seemed like a frozen moment. He reached for her cheek with his free hand that she sat next to, but his hand went through her. She wasn't cold as he would have expected, but warm.

"Anna, you are here..." the draenei could only gasp. As she lifted her hands to wrap around the living one at her cheek, he continued, "I-... Anna, what's going on? Why are you here...?"  
Anna gazed into the draenei's eyes, sadness still dominating her own.

"Kanuut sensed what happened with you," Anna explained. "And you are my brother, too..." Her transparent form radiated gently, trying to help soothe and comfort her 'brother'.  
"Rosie is on her way, also-"

"Rosie...!" Tunaak gasped. "Tell her to leave, she shouldn't come! I don't want Amuun-" The draenei stopped the moment Anna's hand warmed his lips. Her touch felt almost cleansing, leaving Tunaak a very brief moment of wondering if the poison was still corrupting his flesh.

"Rosie is on her way," she repeated. "She brings Kanuut's ax. Your ax..." Anna's gaze returned to the poison on Tunaak's abdomen. She withdrew both her hands, continuing, "Kanuut was not without help... I wasn't dead then, nor was I able to help him... But I think I can at least do something for you now..."  
She lowered her hands over the encroaching poison. The corrupted flesh bubbled, wracking more pain through the draenei's mind. He yelled, but didn't stop Anna. What she was doing, he could feel working. She was trying to at least subdue the poison, to at least give him some time to survive long enough...

Only a moment passed before the door swung open. Amuun entered, eyes widening as his freezing eyes flashed angrily at the two in the cell. The Darkfallen snarled in a fowl tongue, throwing a sickly bolt at the ghost of the girl.  
She screamed as Tunaak yelled her name. Darkness cracked about around her, the bolt transforming into black, magical ropes. She grimaced and whimpered as the ropes tightened around her. Tunaak reached up to snatch away the rope, but the magic lashed out in response. He retracted his numbing hand as Anna was yanked away from him, to float helplessly next to Amuun in his spell.

"Tun-!" Anna whimpered. Her gaze was still dominated with pain, and though she tried her best to offer him a comforting glance, she disappeared through the dungeons only exit.


	4. Rose's Challenge

**Twin Rebirth  
Part Four**

"Brother~~!" A voice yelled, echoing off the nearby cliffs. The cold ocean pounded and beat mercilessly against the cliffs, booming their own echoes.  
Wings stretched, arched, and beat at the air furiously. A large navy form clad in silver and gold armor hurtled through the skies. In spite of appearing extraordinarily heavy, the fully armored figure flew as if unburdened by gravity.

He'd flown a long way, all the way from the Exodar. In spite of the long journey, the form still careened through the skies as fast as the moment he began his flight.  
He prayed he wouldn't be too late... to the Elemental Spirits and the Light alike, he prayed he would not be too late.

**The Battle Begins  
**Rose slinked through the shadows of the town that was no longer abandoned. The majority of Scourge that resided there stood like statues, unmoving. Only the occasional glint of the dead orbs in their eyesockets gave any clue that they were still "alive." Many more Scourge patrolled the streets, as if they guarded something of great value...  
The Druid concluded it was Tunaak they guarded, but for what purpose, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. The Undead were never known for pity when dishing out their cruel and deathly intent. This realization struck far too many nerves in Rose, and she would save her brother at all costs...

The ax in her maw gleamed with eagerness to bite through the Scourge, proving difficult to keep hidden. She favored walls, keeping the keen edge of the ax between her and whatever object she could find. If such should fail, Rose could only drag it below her to keep the gleam from attracting unwanted attention.  
This also proved painfully difficult. The ax dug its own path in the snow, showing an easy trail for any to follow. Even with her tail swishing the snow back to where it was, there was still a peculiar trail left.

Sniffing the air, Tunaak's scent finally came to her nostrils. Though it took her an entire day and half the night to make up the lost distance, she recognized Tunaak's scent through the nearly overpowering rotted, rank and rancid smell of the Scourge.  
Still with the shadows concealing her and the ax, Rose sniffed at a hole in a more intact building. A pained grunt and soft shuffling sounded quietly through as Rose quirked her ears. It was Tunaak, Rose was sure.

A cry sounded through the town, causing Rose's ears to ring briefly as she jerked her gaze to her surroundings. Tunaak yelled in response, "No!" His shout went unheeded as the same cry rang through the air seemingly louder. The draenei didn't seem to bother holding back sobs.  
As he cried, he failed to notice the pawing at the window. Rose pawed at the ice and snow that blocked a portion of the window. The bars had long since rotted, rusted, or corroded away. This left the window wide open, albeit half covered in ice and snow.

It was a tight squeeze for Rose, and just as much for the ax. Tunaak failed to notice her entrance, for she kept the shadows around her throughout her infiltration. However, when the ax clanked loudly on the floor, Tunaak jerked his gaze around. As his eyes darted, Rose nearly dropped the ax in a gasp.  
Tunaak clutched his abdomen, where the corrupting poison now covered at least half of his skin. The poison seemed to crawl, eagerly devouring what skin it reached. Rage filled Rose's eyes. But something else soon dominated her eyes, and she blinked away tears.

Eyeing the dripping water that came from what looked like an invisible source, Tunaak stammered, "Wh-who...!" His question was cut short as Rose dropped the shadows. The ax clanked against the floor as she stepped up to the draenei in one swift and languid movement.  
Her muzzle rubbed against Tunaak's cheeks as she purred softly. "Rosie..." Tunaak sighed softly. "Rosie, you shouldn't be here..." He spoke quietly, in fear that he would be heard, and Rose to be taken and tortured just as Anna had been.

"Tunaak," Rose responded. Her feline maw wrapped awkwardly around the Common words. "I came looking for you..."

"You shouldn't have come," Tunaak insisted, wrapping one arm around her feline form, wincing as her fur contacted part of the corrupted skin. "I don't want you to suffer what they're doing to me."  
Rose snorted in response, licking away the tears on his cheeks. Tunaak grunted as she moved. Seeing his pained expression with the contact, Rose withdrew from him.

"Tunaak..." she spoke quietly, "I will not leave you. I couldn't help your brother, but please...! Let me atone for what I couldn't do..." She sat down, her tail flicking to rest on top of Tunaak's. She locked eyes with his, her stubborn and stern gaze speaking loud and clear to the Paladin.  
When she was determined, so very little would be able to stand in her way and leave in one piece. Though never prone to simply maiming her way through, she would rather bound past what stood in her way. "Who did this to you? I will tear them apart!"

"A-... Darkfallen. Blood Prince Amuun," Tunaak replied softly.  
The door slammed open and Rose instinctively bared her fangs as she pounced into the shadows away from Tunaak. Amuun glared at Tunaak, a split second too late to have seen the large navy nightsaber disappear into the shadows. His chilling eyes flickered to the ax in the cell. A spark of astonishment flared through his eyes a brief moment before the cold, hard eyes returned to Tunaak.

"Why... is there an ax in your cell, mongrel!" Amuun demanded. His eyes flared as he looked up the stairs to the ground level. He yelled in a guttural tongue and a dozen ghouls poured into the room. Unknown to Amuun, Rose's eyes gleamed eagerly to rend and maim the ghouls, but more-so anticipated rending this Darkfallen to shreds.  
Rose tensed as Amuun unlocked the cell. She held her breath, resisting with all her might from pouncing Amuun. It would be suicide with so many other ghouls that would pounce on top of her. Even if she could make a killing blow, her victory would be very short lived. There was little doubt that the ghouls would also turn on Tunaak, ending both their lives there.

The ghouls filed in. Nine of them crowded Tunaak as the remaining three circled the ax. They cocked and tilted their heads, staring at it. When Amuun snarled for one to pick it up, one ghouls reached. However, the ax was the weapon of a Paladin, and blessed with the Holy Light...  
The ghoul that reached for it jerked away with a wild moan. Light danced over it briefly before vanishing and leaving the ghoul barely scathed.

Rose took this opportunity to pounce! With a mighty roar, each great navy paw took down the other two around the ax. Their heads rolled on the floor as the bodies dropped in shambles. Amuun roared, summoning up a dark spell. In one leap, Rose landed over Tunaak's hooves.  
The spell struck five ghouls, four of them evaporating before their eyes as half of the remaining dropped to the stone floor. The one remaining ghoul next to Tunaak lunged for Rose while the other dove from the other side of the large feline.

A mighty paw tore through Tunaak's remaining ghoul as the draenei's hand flickered brilliantly with the Light to finish the other. Tunaak's spell couldn't quite go through, as if the Light refused to answer his summons.  
The ghoul bit into Rose's shoulder. As she roared, Amuun disappeared up the stairs. Standing on her hind legs, Rose melted. Her form expanded into a bear as a massive paw raked around her shoulder. The ghoul was torn free and promptly stomped on by Rose's bear form.

With a savage roar in triumph, Rose turned her large form to Tunaak. The draenei stared at his hand as if he had never seen it before. The Light failed him...? No, that can't be right, the Light does not just fail... What was going on...?  
"Tunaak," Rose growled. "We must hurry."

Tunaak winced as the corruption reminded him that he was still poisoned. He looked up at Rose and nodded. Wrapping an arm around her large neck, he pulled himself up before looking to his ax.  
With Rose next to him, Tunaak kneeled and reached for the hilt. The blessed ax held perfectly in his hands as he rose to his hooves. But something was a little off. The ax felt heavier, less wieldy than before.

A nudge from Rose urged him to hurry. Amuun was going to send reinforcements, both were certain he would. Tunaak nodded to Rose.  
He would go into battle without his armor, but at least he had his ax back...


	5. Against Odds

**Twin Rebirth**  
**Part Five**

Rose roared at the masses outside the door, rising to her hind legs to sweep her massive claws at the Scourge. As her claws met blades and tore at rotting bodies, her maw snapped at any heads that came too close. Line after line circled the massive bear, swinging various weapons or lunging with boney claws and horrendous teeth.  
Purple fire engulfed Rose's paws, adding more strength to her raw feral ferocity. The fire engulfed the bodies that fell, consuming them as if their decomposition was hastened to a matter of moments. The natural decomposition of the bodies offered what little energy synthesized to offer Rose strength or healing.

It would not be nearly enough, however. Many gouges were hacked into Rose's thick hide by the various Scourge weapons. A few chunks of fur and hide had been bitten away by the Scourge that lacked weapons.  
For as powerful as the Druid was, she was little match for the number of the Scourge that stood to fight her.

Prince Karset roared in a guttural tongue, and the Scourge halted their advancement. They backed off, circling around Rose and Tunaak. The Druid bellowed, shaking her thick mane. She took advantage of the brief interlude, casting one of Nature's blessed healing spells. Her nose flared green, the light arching around her head and stretching to the rest of her body.  
Her wounds couldn't be completely healed, but Rose was still determined to fight a way out for her brother. If it was the last thing she could do for her love's twin, so be it...

A pair of Scourge parted for one of their commanding masters to enter the ring. His sinister glare seemed all the more eager, eyeing Rose hungrily. Karset raised a hand as it engulfed in black flame. Rose bellowed once more, charging Karset as purple fire engulfed her forepaws.  
She reared up on her hind legs, both flaming paws crashing into a deathly blast of dark energy. The Druid snarled, growling as she fought against the deathly energy. Tunaak inhaled sharply as he stared, the stinging corruption on his torso continuing its quest to devour his flesh.

Trying to summon the Light once more, Tunaak raised his own hand as the other gripped his ax. Just as before, his hand flickered brilliantly. But as he finished the spell, it failed again. Rendered helpless in this fight, Tunaak stepped back. His hearts sank in his chest as he leaned against the stone wall next to the door from there dungeon.  
Was there nothing he could do for his brother's mate? Tunaak quickly shook the thought from his head and raised his gaze to the fierce battle. As Rose and Karset were caught in their heated battle, Amuun stepped silently next to Tunaak and snickered coldly. The draenei nearly jumped out of his skin as he was drug away by two large Scourge.

Rose and Karset quickly disappeared behind a thick wall of Scourge. The undead seemed almost endless as the draenei was handled roughly. Whatever had kept his grip on his ax, he was greatly relieved. The weapon may have felt unusually heavy and unwieldy, but at least he wasn't entirely defenseless.  
But an ax wasn't very useful when it couldn't be swung...

**Kanuut and Anna  
**The large, transparent and navy form hurtled towards the Scourge infested town. Blazing gold eyes saw everything: a Druid locked in a furious battle with a Darkfallen, his twin brother being torn away from the fight, and the ghost of a girl chained with dark magics to a pedestal.  
Kanuut had to act quickly. While two of his loved ones held the attention of the Blood Princes, Kanuut landed behind one of the ruined buildings two blocks away. He would draw too much attention for as much Light as he radiated if he landed in the middle of the Scourge.

The wings dissolved into thousands of slivers of Light, fading quickly as they dispersed. The rest of the town was not without Scourge. Several Scourge saw his arrival, and leapt to destroy the source of their bane: the Light. Though he had studied the ways of the Shaman under the tutelage of Nobundo, Kanuut had been a powerful Paladin beforehand.  
Mimicking sucking in his breath, Kanuut threw up a wall of Light. The immediate Scourge that leapt on him moaned wildly as their bodies erupted in a golden flash. Most of their remains had dissolved, leaving behind messy piles of parts.

An abomination appeared, unleashing a guttural cry as it lunged. Kanuut's eyes flared brighter, a hand flashing intensely as he hurled a flaring blast of Light to its open abdomen. The abomination had already had its upper arms raised to strike, but when it was hit with the Light, it crumpled with a wet groan.  
One of its arms lashed out in its last attempt to take down the ghost. Its hook went flying from its grip, but it fell short as the chain strained from under one of its other arms. Kanuut sighed heavily, wishing he wouldn't have had to make such a bright appearance.

As he made his way to Anna, Scourge fell in his path. Spellcasters and ghouls alike fell to the Holy fury. In his wake, the rotted remains of Scourge pathed the way he went. His appearance hadn't gone unnoticed for long by the Darkfallen.  
Rose and Karset saw the flaring Light from the corner of their eyes, pausing their skirmish to stare in astonishment. The Druid's hopes soared as she realized who it was. She redoubled her efforts in her battle, turning on Karset once again. The Blood Prince was nearly caught off guard, looking more furious than he had been so far.

Amuun stared for a moment longer at the approaching Light as the Scourge dragging Tunaak kept handling their captive. A volley of Light flared and flashed mere inches from Amuun's head, scorching the Darkfallen's cheek. The flesh bubbled when the Light harmlessly struck against a half destroyed wall. The Undead flesh would take some time to heal, if Amuun survived...  
As Rose barreled down upon Karset, the Darkfallen roared in his guttural tongue. Icy, black energy erupted from Karset, forcing Rose backwards. The Druid fell to her back, grunting. As she rolled to her paws, more energy flared from Karset. Three icy spears crackled into existence around Karset. He hurled them at the Druid.

"Rosie!" Anna cried as Light flared around her bindings. The moment the dark chains were torn loose, Anna flew to Rose. Two of the spears had struck true, the third shattering against the wall of the dungeon that had kept Tunaak. One dug deep into her shoulder as the other stuck out of her large bear form's hip. With an agonized grunt, Rose collapsed on the snow, her warm blood dripping from the wounds.  
"Oh, Rosie...!" Anna sobbed, reaching her hands to cradle the Druid's ursine head. Karset cackled maniacally as Kanuut hurtled in the circle of Scourge.

Kanuut tilted his head to gaze at Rose, eyes widening. He turned his Holy gaze upon Karset, summoning the Light once more. With a wave from both his hands, Light flared from his transparent form. The Light blasted outwards, striking down the nearest Scourge for ten yards.  
Karset was hit full force, struggling in maniacal panic to subdue the Holy wrath with his own dark powers. The Darkfallen panted heavily as the Light dissipated.

"Y-you...!" Karset growled angrily. Amuun eyed the scene from behind several more Scourge, ordering the captive's handlers to keep the live draenei down. Tunaak grunted as he struggled against the Scourge. His strength was being eaten by the poison along with the corrupting flesh, and no matter how hard he tried, the ghouls proved too great in strength.  
With a guttural shout, Amuun commanded several ghouls and spellcasters away to fetch his strongest weapon. The Blood Prince hoped it would be enough to take care of the unwanted sacrifice of so many Scourge. Massing an army of undead was far too time consuming, even with the use of diseases that hastened it.

Kanuut's eyes flared brilliantly as he stared down Karset. The Darkfallen summoned his deathly energy as Kanuut prayed in his native tongue. Black fire erupted over Karset as a Holy blaze flared from Kanuut. Both beings lunged with the only weapons they had, their fists.  
The Light pushed through the black energy, Karset's unholy fire slowly succumbing to the Light. The two forces crackled, threatening to violently tear at both the wielders. Karset screamed as the Light began to dissolve his skin. Slivers of Light cascaded over the Darkfallen as the unholy energy dissipated.

Finishing his prayer, Kanuut opened his fist and wrapped his thick fingers over Karset's shoulder. The Darkfallen's scream silenced, though his mouth still stretched in his agonizing roar. The Light finished its work quickly, dissolving the Darkfallen to nothing more than ashes.


	6. Future's Hold

**Twin Rebirth  
Part Six**

Kanuut turned to the fallen bear Druid. She panted and rasped heavily as her blood leaked out of the two wounds bitten into her by the ice spears. In spite of his own mastery of the Light, Kanuut was not a healer. His great form lowered next to Anna, the girl already having her own hands wrapped around Rose's neck.  
Amuun was stunned at the spectacle. Karset was defeated, burned to a pile of ash by the Light! This was just too much. He turned to the captive under the many arms of the Scourge, and barked an order to the undead. A couple moaned in response, the others just keeping their hold on Tunaak. Amuun disappeared through the amassed Scourge.

"Rosie," Kanuut whispered. The Druid flicked her ears, offering a rumbling whine in response. "Rosie, I can't do this alone, you must help me..." Rose's large teeth came together, her hot breath still escaping passed her open lips. Her nose flickered green in response.  
Neither were healers, but Kanuut would not sit by and let her die. As the draenei's hands radiated with the Light, Rose's nose grew brighter. Kanuut lay both his hands on Rose's worse of the two wounds, around the deeply impaled flesh. The part of the spear in Rose dissolved, the rest of it falling away to the ground.

From Rose's nose, the gentle green radiated softly as it stretched around to her shoulder. Kanuut's hands flared around the wound. Deep in the gouge, the bones and tendons slowly began to heal. The veins that held her life blood reconnected respectively, and less blood escaped from the wound.  
Ultimately, they both could not fully heal the wound. As their attention drew to the second wound, the earth trembled beneath them. The second wound had barely began to heal when everyone's attention was drawn to a terrible, guttural roar.

A huge abomination stomped forward, through the Scourge. The ghouls and casters that were too late to move were trampled beneath it, and everything else dispersed. The undead knew the consequence of lingering around Amuun's newest creation, they would be consumed by the poison that it was made with. Even the Scourge holding Tunaak down did not linger. They let him go to his own fate with his ax, disappearing with the rest of the undead.  
The abomination held an ax in one lower arm, a hook and chain in both the upper arms, and the fourth arm ended in a grotesquely mutilated hand. Both weapons it held were so bathed in a deathly liquid, it dripped off the edges. The hook over its arm dripped onto its shoulder, the liquid hissing violently as it touched. Its shoulder was already bathed in the poison, the entire abomination had already been completely 'washed' in it.

Face contorting in the pain of losing Rose or Tunaak, Kanuut turned from the Druid. He mimicked taking a deep breath, and thrust the Light out in a barrier just as the abomination lunged for them. The grotesque being could not stop before its body landed into the barrier. The poison it was bathed with bubbled and seared, the abomination roaring loudly.  
It did not stop the large, stitched up body. The poison seemed to resist the Light very well, almost seeming to corrupt the Light itself and draw strength from that. The abomination slowly pushed itself through, yelling in its guttural grunts.

Tunaak looked up, his ax still gripped in one hand. His features contorted as he saw the scene before him. Rose was badly wounded, Anna hugging the bear's neck, and his brother trying to fend off a large grotesque figure. He stared at his brother, in astonishment. Even for as powerful as Kanuut was, he could not vanquish everything alone...  
Tunaak pushed himself to his hooves, his muscles aching and threatening to stop working. He had to stop the abomination before it killed Rose, before it destroyed the spirits of his beloved brother and sister. With a heavy grunt, Tunaak rose to his hooves. The poison that continued to eat him seared at his flesh with the movement, draining more of his own strength.

"Fetah vie ahkahachi!" Tunaak cried, readying his ax. He charge forward. Within striking range of the abomination, the ax dug deeply into its back. The abomination had only been coated with the poison, its innards reacting violently to the Light bathed ax.  
The Light ate and dissolved the innards as the abomination roared. It whirled around with the ax held in its lower hand, sweeping its armed arm around for a strike. Anna gasped, hurling a fireball at the abomination. She was never the strongest mage in life or death, but the spell she flung wasn't entirely useless.

The ax barely missed Tunaak, a boney thumb hitting the draenei's side hard. Tunaak cried out, doubling over and loosing his grip on his ax. Kanuut's shield of Light faded, the abomination free to lunge if it hadn't been trying to shake off the Light blessed ax from its back.  
The ax was shook free, and the abomination growled at Tunaak. It seemed to hesitate, considering which draenei was of the greater threat. The hesitation was all that was needed as Kanuut hurled a flaring spark of Light at the gouge in its back. The reinvigorated Light that was thrust into its back devoured the abomination from the inside.

It roared, flailing and thrashing about. The poison that coated the horrendous monster seemed to be unwilling to let it finally 'die,' causing its cry an ever more blood curdling edge. Once its innards were too mushy to support it, its skin wrinkled in on itself, the poison still keen on trying to keep it 'alive.'  
The necromantic magics faded from the corpse, or at least the skin that was left. Kanuut dashed to his twin brother, who had collapsed to the snow. Anna stayed with Rose, offering what comfort she could to the Druid.

**Velen's Blessing  
**"Brother," Kanuut spoke softly. "My brother..." He hefted Tunaak's shoulders off the ground, letting his head rest on his forearm. Tunaak choked as his softening eyes gazed to his twin. Kanuut lowered his free hand over Tunaak's abdomen, the ailing draenei flinching with the contact.  
"Your time... will not end here," Kanuut continued. "I will not allow it..."

Anna sniffled as Rose looked up at Kanuut, pain and despair radiating from both their gazes. Rose rumbled softly, her ursine maw wrapping awkwardly around Common, "H-how... will we return, my love..." Kanuut raised his gaze to her, worry in his eyes as he considered.  
After a moment, he solemnly shook his head in defeat. A gust of wind whirled several yards away, billowing up a small cyclone of snow. All attention was turned to the spectacle as a portal sizzled and opened. Light flared through, casting a gentle glow to the area like a campfire.

Several draenei in armor shining with the Light stepped through. They scattered about, circling the portal and the party. Their armor was more unique, only worn by the few who were titled "Shield of Velen." The armor glinted not with just the Light, but seemingly also with ancient purpose.  
One of the largest hooves known to draenei stepped through. A shoulder, a head, and the rest of the body soon followed. He radiated with the Light, and did nothing to subdue it. As two of the Shields attended Rose and Anna, Velen's gaze softened as he approached the twins. Kanuut lowered his head in a revered nod, offering a respectful greeting.

"Vindicator... and Shaman-in-Training Kanuut," Velen spoke as he kneeled on the other side of Tunaak. Tunaak's gaze radiated softly as his eyes saw the Prophet lowering to him. Kanuut choked at the title, but more-so for being called a 'Vindicator.' He always felt he never deserved the title.  
"Let us get these two out of this place," Velen proposed. Kanuut nodded, but to his astonishment, it was Velen who first moved to pick up his fallen twin. None of the Shields dared protest, knowing very well they would be declined in offers to carry Tunaak. Kanuut knew this just as well, and moved to claim his ax that had been shook out of Tunaak's grip.

"Rosie," Anna cooed softly to the Druid. Her ears flicked as Anna continued, "Will you get back into Cat or birth borne forms...? They don't need to strain themselves with a big bear." Rose rumbled softly, melting into her familiar feline form.  
Both fallen fighters were carried through the portal. Kanuut, Anna, and all the Shields followed. The portal fizzled and shut behind the last Shield, a great crystaline chandelier offered a new source of gentle light, illuminating the inside of the Exodar. The Vault of Lights was perhaps the brightest wing of the Exodar, but seemed not quite as bright as the illumination the residing Naaru offered.

In the Vindicator's Sanctum, the tending keepers turned their shocked and worried gazes to the incoming party. Tunaak was settled down on a bed, the draenei flinching as new parts of the corrupted flesh were touched. Kanuut propped the ax near the head of the bed before kneeling at his head. Velen did not leave just yet, kneeling down with Kanuut.  
"Young Tunaak..." the Prophet's baritone voice kept its soft edge. "There is much ahead of you yet, I have seen it."

Rose was sat down near the wall at Tunaak's hooves, two Vindicators kneeling next to her and Anna. They began their work as two more approached Tunaak, carefully observing the poison that claimed his torso from his legs. Velen lay a hand on Tunaak's crest, offering the ailing draenei comfort with a blessing.  
Velen continued, "Tunaak... Though your future lies in being a charge for the Holy Light, you also have another future that lies in the Human capitol. I offer you the strength to get there. And Rosewell, also."


	7. Epilogue: Cure in Time?

**Twin Rebirth**  
**Epilogue**

The next few days were horrible. Aboard the Quel'Telan in Stormwinds docks, an associate of the White Sigil had offered his service as an alchemist to concoct an antidote. Or another poison that would counteract the one eating Tunaak alive.  
Tunaak nodded to Archabol, allowing the "alchemist" to take the samples he needed. He took out a satchel of tools as Civardi leaned against the doorframe. The Night Elf glared at Tunaak from his stoic perch, narrowing his eyes at the draenei for getting himself caught, imprisoned, and poisoned. The moment he had met up with Tunaak, Civardi had erupted into a long string of expletives that even made the draenei wonder if he'd ever stop.

Two more days passed, and Tunaak found himself barely with the energy to stand. He collapsed just outside the Blue Recluse, when Amonkay had passed by. She knelt down, resting a hand on Tunaak's cheek, asking if he was alright.  
With a grunt, Tunaak pulled off his shirt, revealing the horrendous poison. With a gasp, Amonkay withdrew herself from the inflicted draenei. With a call into the Blue Recluse, three of her guildmates joined her. Miistia, another female draenei, and two males joined her- Jeratai and Braan.

"Brother, relax," Braan's baritone voice seemed muddled in Tunaak's ears. The other draenei's large hands pushed him to sit against the wall outside the tavern. "This will only take a moment." Braan pulled out a symbol, crushing it on his head. He fell to his knees, collapsing as a spell finished. Miistia immediately grasped Braan's cheeks as Tunaak tensed and yelled.  
The Holy spell tried to cleanse him of the poison, but it only agitated the corruption. Face contorting from the agony, Tunaak collapsed, Amonkay grasping his shoulders. As Miistia helped Braan return to consciousness, Tunaak cringed and blinked away tears.

"Hmmm," Jeratai observed. "Perhaps A'dal would help...?" The mage turned, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. He thrust out his palm, a portal sizzling into existence. He turned to Tunaak, helping Amonkay get the ailing draenei to his hooves.  
It was a tight squeeze, but all three managed to get through together. Miistia and Braan followed, the last shards of the symbol falling off his crest as he coughed. Jeratai and Amonkay helped Tunaak to the steps where the naaru shimmered and glowed.

"A-... A'dal..." Tunaak coughed vehemently as he kneeled. The others stepped back, kneeling in respect at the bottom of the steps. The Naaru's attention turned to Tunaak, offering a more comforting glow.

"I recognize you, Paladin Tunaak," A'dal chimed tranquilly in the party's minds. "You are the twin of Kanuut. O'ros has told me much about you two, how Kanuut fought a corruption that eventually took his life."  
Tunaak bowed his head, trying to stiffle a sniff as the Naaru continued, "He returned for you, young Paladin. I felt his presence leave the Light briefly to aide you... but his ties to the physical plane wore away quickly. Do not fear for you brother or Anna, they are both safe with the Light once again."

"A'dal..." Tunaak rasped. "Are you-... able to help?"  
The Naaru seemed to sigh, mourning what was happening to Tunaak and for what had happened to his brother.

"I cannot cleanse the poison from you, Tunaak..." A'dal finally chimed. "However, I can aide in giving you enough time."  
Tunaak hesitated.

"Time...?"  
But A'dal would not answer. He returned his attention from the party, focusing on a Sunwell Plateau map and the others that began to gather around. Even after Kael'Thas and Kil'Jaeden were both defeated, demons still nearly overran the Outlands and the Sunwell.  
Whatever A'dal had done, Tunaak could not feel it.

With help returning to Stormwind through a portal, Tunaak was taken to an inn that was usually quiet. Miistia and Amonkay helped the draenei to bed as Jeratai and Braan had gone to resume their business elsewhere.  
Tunaak grunted when he was lain in the soft bed. But no matter how soft any bed was, the corruption only agonized him more. As the two women sat on opposite edges of the bed, Tunaak's tail found its way to an ankle and wrapped itself around it.

Amonkay stroked his hair, her slender hand passing over the sweet spot between two of Tunaak's headspikes. The big guy relaxed with the touch, unbeknownst to him that the sweet spot was just touched. His eyelids closed, and as he began to snore softly, the women giggled to each other.

"Oh, how cute...!" Amonkay oogled. Miistia teased her with a pat on the shoulder.

"Come... we should let him rest," Miistia grinned. The door was closed quietly behind both the draenei as they left Tunaak to rest.

**Cure in Time?**  
The next morning, Tunaak groaned as he slid his legs over the side of the bed. It took him three tries to push himself up to sit, and even then, he rasped. He was pale, even for as dark his skin was.  
With effort, he pushed himself to his hooves. He wavered as his legs threatened to buckle. He never knew just how he made it, but he managed to leave the inn behind him. Looking around blearily, he spotted one of Civardi's "houses." The rogue had many houses throughout Stormwind, the anonymity being convenient for his line of work. Few knew where he lived, fewer still lived to know.

He stumbled in the empty building, returning to the door only to shut it. Tunaak turned to the stairs, eyeing the warily. Swearing the steps would be the death of him, he crawled up them one at a time. The only beds Civardi had were on the second floor, and lying on the floor without a blanket was neither comfortable nor healthy.  
Panting heavily by the time he reached the last step, Tunaak half drug himself to the nearest cot. The corruption seared as it had always did as he tried to relax. Getting to the cot seemed to drain the last of his strength, and Tunaak drifted back into the dreaming world.

He slept for a day and a half before Wynn entered. She was shocked to find Tunaak there, and whatever relief she held for finally finding him quickly vanished as she looked him over. It had been almost a week since anyone of their eccentric family had seen him, and all had been very worried.  
Gently grasping his cheeks, Wynn tried to wake the draenei. He slowly came to, grunting. Though his tail had found its ankle to wrap around, it had long since relaxed. His tail twitched slightly every few moments, but otherwise seemed to refuse to move.

"Oh, Tun," Wynn gasped. The corruption had claimed nearly all his torso, a shoulder and a half, most of his legs, and nearly all of his tail. Tunaak rasped, trying to speak, but Wynn held two fingers over his lips to quiet him.  
"Shh, I will try to help you," she said tearily. Her hands glowed with the light of Elune, concentrating on his heart, lungs, and organs first. The corruption had gone deep, and even resisted the touch of Elune.

"W-wy-," Tunaak gasped. He couldn't even speak her name as large tears burst from his eyes.

"Hold on, Tuna!" Wynn gasped. "Civardi will get Archabol's antidote! Just hold on a little longer!"  
Civardi had just strolled in when Wynn gasped. His eyes widened, bolting up the stairs to gawk at his brother on the floor. His mouth snapped shut immediately as Wynn's streaked cheeks and tearing eyes rose to him. Civardi hurtled out of the building, mounted his saber, and flew through the streets. The Night Elf would -not- let his brother die!

The moments were monstrous, ticking away at a sluggish rate. Wynn kept up her healing touch, trying to keep Tunaak's twin hearts beating strong, his lungs clear, and his organs going... And with such a large guy to keep alive, it drained her own strength.  
The thought that Civardi would be too late inched into the back of Wynn's mind, but she quickly pushed it away. She knew he'd be there in time, he wouldn't let his brother die so easily. Not like this...!

After what seemed an eternity, Civardi barreled through the door. He was closely followed by one of the White Sigil. She seemed stern, determined to help. They quickly strode up the stairs, the woman dropping to one knee next to Tunaak.  
She pulled out a syringe and a bottle of azure liquid. Sticking the needle end of the syringe into the bottle, she filled the syringe container with the contents. Abandoning the empty bottle, she turned to Tunaak, and slid the needle into his shoulder. The liquid was slowly pushed into Tunaak for another moment that seemed to stretch.

"There," the woman proclaimed. "He should start getting better..." Wynn and Civardi held their breathes, gazing at Tunaak for several more moments. The corruption that had been eating him bubbled, but did not sear any more agony.  
Tunaak found himself queazy, feeling the corruption bubbling on his flesh. As the poison fought at the new enemy in his body, much of it began to drip away as it no longer posed as a threat. The draenei gasped, finding his strength slowly return as the poison seemed to recede.

"Tun...?" Civardi squeaked meekly. The woman felt his cheek with the back of her hand, seeming to determine if his temperature was acceptable. Her fingers moved to his throat, checking for his heartbeat. She seemed satisfied, rising to step up to the railing of the balcony.

"B-..." Tunaak rasped, "Brother... Oh, brother..." He chuckled as his tail managed to wrap over his ankle with a little more strength. Civardi remained where he was as Wynn grasped the draenei's large hand in hers. She still cried, but only tears of joy were what came, lifting the large hand to kiss.

"Civardi, your brother wants you," Wynn gently chimed to her husband. The rogue slowly scooted his Night Elf butt over, plopping down against the wall.

"H-hey, Tun," Civardi remarked casually. "You... hungry?"  
Having gone nearly three full days without food, the draenei's stomach growled loudly at the mention of food.

* * *

Here's a few paragraphs from my story Argus Effect. It can be found on my profile/list of stories here on fanfiction.

A glint from the quiet stream cast over one of his navy eyelids. Flicking his eyes open, he slowly exhaled as he scanned the area. The teal grasses that flourished around his hooves began to reach as high as his knees. Some of the grasses had managed to find their way under his loose leggings, gently teasing the long fur over his muscular legs.  
The thickening line of trees further down the mountainside seemed to shift. The breeze was far too soft for such movement.

Gazing into the forest more closely, the Eredar further opened his senses, extending his mind to listen to the grass that waved before him. No, the grass didn't wave, but shivered... The blades of grass whispered of a terror from the trees, wailing in quiet and short groans.  
So very rare it was that the grasses would whisper of such… But one hadn't been seen for at least six hundred years.

...

The feline rose above Nuuma, the large Eredar barely coming to its elbow. Its twin tails whisked behind it as it fully emerged, poised like a pair of scorpion tails to lash out with the spiky protrusions at the ends. There was no running from this monster, for it was far too quick.  
A Melamagas. Blackfang.


End file.
